The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant botanically known as Euphorbia hypericifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balbrewite’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during June 2006. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Euphorbia cultivars with continuous flowering, and a well-branched, compact-mounded growth habit.
The new Euphorbia cultivar was the result of a self-pollination followed by embryo rescue of Diamond Frost ‘Inneuphdia’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,567, characterized by its white-colored flower bracts, dark yellow-green colored foliage, and compact, upright and outwardly spreading growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination and embryo rescue during December 2006 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since December 2006 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.